


Oh! You Pretty Things

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, But is he really shy?, Everyone is chain smoking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groupies, One Shot, References to David Bowie, Reylo - Freeform, Shylo Ren, Smut, Unsafe Sex, punk kylo ren, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Rey didnotlike Kylo Ren the first time she saw his band play, and she had no problem calling him out on his bullshit--wait... how did she not notice that he was a babe?Preview:“If you keep staring at him like that, he’s gonna think you’re a groupie,” Rose sniggered, stubbing out her cigarette butt in the ash tray on the bar.Rey tore her eyes away from the tall, dark, and handsome guitarist on the makeshift stage and eyed her friend with amusement. “That’s the idea.”





	Oh! You Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme/gifts).



> This is a thank you fic for Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme, who always reads and comments on my fics. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you so much to the brilliant **[Kate_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid)** for betaing this for me.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by David Bowie

  **London 1977**

“If you keep staring at him like that, he’s gonna think you’re a groupie,” Rose sniggered, stubbing out her cigarette butt in the ash tray on the bar.

Rey tore her eyes away from the tall, dark, and handsome guitarist on the makeshift stage and eyed her friend with amusement. “That’s the idea.”

The Knights of Ren had played in _The Death Star_ every other week for the past six months. Kylo Ren had caught Rey’s eye the first night they’d played a gig.

Back then, Rey hadn’t had the same appreciation for him that she had now. She had played the first set—T-Rex covers on her acoustic guitar— when Kylo had inadvertently gained Rey’s disapproval by barging onto the stage next, with his electric guitar and his tuneless songs and his talentless band mates. More often than not, they would end up trashing the stage, smashing their instruments like they were worthless.

Rey had caught up with him on the pavement outside after the third time it happened. She’d given him a piece of her mind about his reckless disregard for the bar owner's property, and his gross rich-boy attitude towards his instruments.

To her surprise, Kylo had gaped at her in wide-eyed disbelief, eyed her steadily up and down, and... well... he’d _blushed_.

That was when she noticed that the man was attractive. Not just attractive—he was a straight-up babe. Thick, long, black hair hung down below his endearingly prominent ears; at least six feet tall, broad frame, pretty eyes.

He'd cleared his throat and mumbled an apology, turning away from her to shuffle off down the road with his cackling band mates. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since that day. He hadn’t smashed any more guitars.

“I heard he slept with David Bowie,” Finn said, breaking her from her reverie.

“That’s bollocks,” Rose laughed. “But if it is true, you’ve got no chance, Rey, sorry.”

Rey shrugged at her friends and turned her eyes back towards the stage. “I don’t see why--maybe he swings both ways. That sounds like you just made it up on the spot, anyway, Finn.”

“I didn’t make it up!” Finn insisted. “And that’s not the only rumour I’ve heard, either. I heard he once got into a punch up with their lead singer and beat the crap out of him—the ginger bloke.”

Rey snorted. “I don’t believe any of it--not my Shylo Ren. He looks tough, but he’s a puppy.”

As if he could sense that he was being discussed, Kylo flicked his gaze up to meet Rey’s, his dark eyes bore into hers for a moment too long, and Rey raised an eyebrow at him, biting her bottom lip impishly. There was no _way_ he wouldn’t get her meaning.

He fumbled his next chord. It was subtle, but Rey had seen them play a lot over the past six months, and she noticed. She laughed and turned back to her friends.

“I think I’ve got a decent chance.” She smirked.

++++

“You cocked up, Ren,” Hux snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Ben.

He knew he’d fucked up, and he knew why. That damned girl. Rey. She seemed to be making it her life’s purpose to watch him squirm under her amused gaze. Ben didn’t know what he was supposed to do—he'd already apologised to her the day she’d called him out for acting like a tosser. God, that was hot. But now he could barely look at her without getting a semi, and she was just always _there_.

“As if it fucking matters what I play when your shitty singing drowns everything else out,” Ben grumbled.

“My singing is genre-specific, you twat. _Genre-specific._ We’re a punk band, the vocals are _supposed_ to sound raw.”

“Pretentious asshole,” Ben growled.

“Now, now, children,” Phasma cut in, rolling her eyes. “Let's keep things civil, we don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Ben poured himself a large glass of whiskey, downing it in one. He was gonna have to speak to her—pray that he could hold a coherent conversation with her while she looked at him with those hazel eyes.

++++

Figuring she may as well take the initiative and search him out herself once their set was over, Rey made her way to the tiny back room the musicians were given use of.

She knocked assertively, and the door opened a moment later. An extremely tall woman with short platinum blonde hair and a scowl on her face glared down at her in irritation.

“We don’t want groupies,” she said, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Phasma. Speak for yourself,” a sneering voice argued.

The door opened wider and the band’s ginger-haired frontman appeared. He cast an appraising eye over Rey and grinned, holding out his hand for her to take.

“I'm Hux. You after a party, baby?” he shmoozed.

Rey bit back a laugh at his badly applied eye-liner and slightly-too-well-pressed-to-be-punk military jacket, and shook her head, choosing to ignore his offer of a handshake. “I’m looking for Kylo.”

A loud crash followed by heavy footsteps alerted her to Kylo’s presence a moment before he appeared at the door, shoving past his band mates and grabbing Rey by the wrist. She barely got a chance to see his expression before she was unceremoniously dragged out into the alley behind the bar.

“Kylo!” she squeaked in protest.

He released her wrist and faced her, breathing heavily with his eyes trained on her startled face. “Ben,” he growled.

“What?”

“My name. Don’t call me Kylo, that’s a stage name. What do you _want_ , Rey? You’re driving me crazy. You’re here every time we play, giving me the stink eye... I don’t... what more do you want me to _do?_ ” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets—an impressive feat on its own, considering how tight his ripped black jeans were.

It was Rey’s turn to gape at him in disbelief. What on Earth? Rey didn’t let herself think too deeply about the fact that he’d used her name—that he _knew_ her name. And, _the stink eye?!_ Was that really what her bedroom eyes had looked like to him? She tried not to let her mortification show too plainly on her face.

The jumble of thoughts running through her head was apparently too much, because, “So... Ben Ren, huh? That’s... unfortunate,” was not what she’d intended to say in response.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Ben Solo.”

Rey pressed her lips together and nodded, attempting to give off an air of casual indifference. “Cool name.”

Ben pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket and offered her one. She took it gratefully, and leaned against the side of the building to take a deep drag once he'd sparked it for her. He watched her intently, still patiently waiting for an explanation.

“The stink eye, though?” she asked suddenly, standing up straight. “Did it really look like that?”

He exhaled a puff of smoke through his nose and nodded, narrowing his eyes at her and rubbing a hand over his goatee beard.

“It wasn’t meant to be,” she muttered at the ground. She hadn’t exactly tried to be subtle about it. Was she really that bad at it? Or was he just _that_ dense? She glanced back up at his suspicious expression and decided it must definitely be the latter.

“Well, what is it, then?” he asked, clearly nonplussed. Jesus. She was really gonna have to spell this out for him.

“Ben.” She couldn’t help but notice his sharp intake of breath at the sound of his name on her lips. She flicked her cigarette butt into the gutter and took a purposeful step towards him. “Can’t you think of anything else?” She let her gaze fall onto his lips, his chest, then back up to his eyes.

He swallowed, hard, and dropped his eyes to her mouth. “I—uh—I don’t know if we’re on the same page right now...” he said, his voice a low rumble. “But I really fucking hope we are.”

That was enough for Rey. She took one final step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto her tiptoes to press an achingly slow kiss onto his lips.

Ben, it turned out, was not a patient kisser. It seemed to take him a moment to register what was happening, and then his hands were around her waist, pushing her back against the wall as he kissed her like his life depended on it. He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey.

He pushed one of his legs between hers, lifting her off the ground and rubbing her sex against his thigh. Rey moaned quietly into his mouth at the friction.

“I’ve heard stuff about you,” she said breathily as he started kissing his way down her throat.

“Mmhmm?” he responded, lazily nipping at her collarbone.

“You shagged David Bowie.”

“Not true,” he muttered.

“You beat the shit out of that Hux guy.”

“He deserved it,” he chuckled, unbuttoning the top of her dress and running his tongue over one of her nipples.

“You’re secretly shy,” she gasped.

“Not true.” He pulled her hips towards his crotch, dragging her wet cunt up his thigh and making her breath catch. “There's this one girl who brings that out in me, though.” He kissed her lips again. “She yelled at me the first day we met and I couldn’t get her out of my head.”

Ben dropped his leg and Rey whined at the loss of contact.

“You wanna do this?” he asked, unbuttoning his fly.

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I really, really do. Right now.”

“I need you to be quiet for me, sweetheart,” he breathed into her ear. “You think you can do that?”

Rey whimpered an assent as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh.

“Turn around,” he rumbled. She felt a rush of heat gather between her legs as she spun steadily to face the brick wall behind her.

Ben pushed her back down softly with one huge hand and lifted her skirt with the other, trailing his thumb over her ass, making her shiver. She heard the shuffle of him yanking his trousers down, and he hooked a finger into her panties, moving them aside.

She gasped as she felt him push inside her with a shuddering groan. He was big, bigger than anyone she’d ever been with before, and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out at the unexpected stretch.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder for a moment, giving her time to adjust. “Sorry—fuck—sorry, Rey. Am I hurting you?” he uttered. “You’re so fucking wet, I thought it’d be okay; I'm sorry.”

Rey took a deep breath as he planted kisses over the back of her neck. “I’m fine, don’t stop,” she managed.

Ben reached around her waist and pushed a hand down the front of her panties; Rey mewled quietly as he found her clit and began to rub it, slowly at first, then faster as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her from behind.

Rey relaxed as she felt her orgasm building. Fuck. She’d never had one during sex before, only ever when she'd used her own hands. His hands were better though, and his cock pounding into her suddenly felt good—so good.

She must’ve told him that, and it must've been louder than she intended, because he pressed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Quietly, Rey,” he said softly, his voice shaking.

There was no way she could stay quiet through this. She moaned into his palm as he continued his delicious assault on her clit. His thrusts became uneven when she felt herself finishing, her pussy clenching around him and dragging him over the edge with her.

He stayed inside her for longer than was really comfortable whilst leaning against a cold alley wall, but he seemed reluctant to let her go, his arms now wrapped tightly around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck as his breathing settled.

When they eventually separated, he smiled awkwardly at her, tucking himself back into his pants and helping her readjust her dress in an attempt to _not_ look like she’d just been soundly fucked behind the bins.

“Go out with me?” he asked, his authoritative tone from before replaced by that same uncertain shyness that had first attracted her to him.

Rey bit her lip and smiled. “Okay,” she murmured.

He grinned broadly and offered her another smoke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash!
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://situation-normal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
